<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lionheart by Allura99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365369">Lionheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99'>Allura99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lioness [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War leaves scars. Continuation of “Across the Universe” and “The Green Paladin”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lioness [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1</p><p>[All standard disclaimers apply.]</p><p>Pidge was grimacing in her sleep. Hunk wanted to reach into the healing pod and smooth out the furrow between her brows if it meant that she would rest easier. She still had another seventeen hours left in the pod. </p><p>“Dude, you gonna have to relax,” Lance admonished. “At this rate, we'll be putting you in a pod when she wakes up.”</p><p>“She seems...restless,” Hunk said. “What do you think she's dreaming about in there?”</p><p>“Probably that big welcome home dinner that you've been slaving over the past two days,” Lance said. He glanced over at their leader. “You've been in a pod, Shiro. What did you dream about?”</p><p>Shiro appeared uneasy. “If I dreamed, I don't remember what I dreamed about.”</p><p>“You were in a pod, too, Lance,” Hunk said. </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” he said with a shrug. “Don't remember any pod dreams either.”</p><p>“That's not uncommon,” Allura explained as she watched Pidge's vital signs. “While the chamber induces a state of healing sleep, most who enter do not remember any dreams they have.”</p><p>“Why is that?” Hunk asked. “People recall dreams all the time.”</p><p>“There are several theories,” Coran said. “It could be the healing brain is too busy healing to store the dreams. It could be that that the stasis that healing chamber induces is too deep to allow for the  remembrance of dreams. Or it could be that she's not even dreaming at all. We're just seeing involuntary muscle and nerve responses as her body heals.”</p><p>“There was a lot of debate on Altea among the healers about what one experiences in a healing chamber,” Allura admitted.</p><p>“I'm just glad it works,” Lance said. “For 10,000 year old technology, it's pretty amazing.”</p><p>“It really is,” Shiro agreed.</p><p>“Well, Pidge is doing well,” Allura declared, turning away from the pod. “She should wake up tomorrow as planned.”</p><p>Lance patted Hunk on the back. “Not much longer, buddy.”</p><p>Hunk looked back down at Pidge's face, hoping that he could wait that long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pod hissed open. Pidge was trying to blink her eyes into focus when she staggered forward into a broad chest. Warm, familiar hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her.</p><p>“Easy there, Pidge.”</p><p>“Hunk,” she sighed as she leaned into him.</p><p>He chuckled as he wrapped her in a hug. “I promised you that I'd be here when you woke up.”</p><p>“How long was I out?”</p><p>“Just over two days.”</p><p>“So long.”</p><p>“You were pretty banged up there.” He hugged her tighter. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better,” she said as she snuggled into him. “Much, much better.”</p><p>“As much as I hate to break up this lovefest,” Lance said, causing the pair to pull apart, “Hunk has been work on your welcoming home dinner for days and the rest of us are starving.”</p><p>“You cooked for me?”</p><p>Hunk flushed. “Well, you have been sleeping for two days so I had some time on my hands.”</p><p>She stretched up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You're welcome.”</p><p>“Guys!” Lance protested. “Food!”</p><p>Hunk turned to glare at his friend. “You're going to let Pidge get freshened up after being in a healing pod or there'll be no feast other than green space goo for you.”</p><p>Lance blinked. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Seriously.”</p><p>“Um...I'll just go and tell the others that you're on your way.”</p><p>“You do that,” Hunk said.</p><p>He turned sheepish after Lance left. “Sorry. I shouldn't have spoken for you like that.”</p><p>“It's okay,” she said. “I'll allow it this just this once.”</p><p>He gave her a studying look. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yep.” She gave him another kiss. “Now, if you'll excuse, I have a feast to get ready for.”</p><p>He was still standing in the infirmary, staring after her, as she left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunk watched Pidge as the team enjoyed her welcome home dinner.</p><p>She traded insults with Lance. She assured Coran and Shiro that she was a little tired but okay. She discussed the cultures of other planets that were considering joining the Voltron Coalition with Allura.</p><p>She seemed normal. At least on the surface. But something about her, her behavior was bugging him.</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts as she squeezed his hand under the table. “Everything okay, Hunk?”</p><p>“Yeah, fine,” he said, squeezing her hand back.</p><p>“You've been pretty quiet.”</p><p>“Just glad you're back.”</p><p>“Me, too.” She glanced at the table covered with food. “Everything was amazing.”</p><p>“Did you save room for dessert?”</p><p>“I don't know,” she said as she rubbed her belly. “I did go back for more pizza rolls.”</p><p>“There's peanut butter cookies.”</p><p>“Then I definitely saved room for dessert.”</p><p>Chuckling, Hunk left the table to retrieve the desserts from the kitchen. He was happy to see Pidge grab some peanut butter cookies while the others reached for chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin. Taking a chocolate chip cookie, Hunk sat back down beside Pidge.</p><p>“I do believe that I prefer the beast cookie,” Allura announced as she frowned at her oatmeal raisin cookie. “Though I think that Shiro prefers this type.”</p><p>“Beast cookie?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“Snickerdoodle,” Hunk said. “It's a kind of spice or seasoning, Princess, not a beast.”</p><p>“And I do like oatmeal raisin cookies,” Shiro added.</p><p>“Fasinating little tidbit,” Coran said. “We didn't have anything like this on Altea.”</p><p>“No,” Allura agreed. “The closet we got were lobeke from Keltvas IV.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I do miss the ones with the wiggling swamp bug filling,” Coran said with a sigh before taking a bite of his chocolate chip cookie.</p><p>“I think I'll stick with peanut butter cookies,” Pidge declared.</p><p>“Same,” Lance said.</p><p>“You don't know what you're missing,” Coran said.</p><p>The group continued to discuss various foods and meals. Hunk became aware of a weight against his shoulder. He carefully looked down to see Pidge asleep.</p><p>“I think I need to get someone to bed,” he said.</p><p>“Too much information there, Hunk,” Lance said.</p><p>“Lance!” Shiro chided. </p><p>“Poor Number Five must be tired out,” Coran said.</p><p>“Get her to her room,” Shiro said. “We'll you guys in the morning.”</p><p>Hunk nodded. He craddled Pidge to his chest and carefully rose to his feet. She murmured something but remained asleep. </p><p>Hunk told the others goodnight and headed to Pidge's room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She fought to move. Metal held securely to the table no matter how hard she struggled against her bonds. She heard the doors open, making her try harder to escape.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your struggles are futile.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pidge cringed as the finger of a gnarled blue hand pressed against her forehead. A warning crackle of energy danced along her skin. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You still think that you can escape. That the other Paladins are coming to rescue you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pidge gasped as another bolt of energy coursed through her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You're still here. Still on this table.” The nail of the finger dug into her skin. “You are still at my mercy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Energy crashed through her, setting her nerves on fire. She screamed until her throat was raw. Until all she could do was croak in agony.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And I have no mercy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The energy suddenly vanished. Pidge collapsed back against the table. Her arms and legs twitched with aftershocks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will never escape.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>Another bolt of energy raced through her. She strained against the bond, arching off against the table.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Your friends are not coming for you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bolt after bolt of energy crashed into her. Agony burning through her as fire coursed along her nerves. She fought to breath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will die here.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pidge woke up with a gasp. For a moment, she could feel the metal still holding her down. She took deep breaths to try to slow her racing heart.</p><p>She sat up on the side of her bed. She smiled as she heard Hunk's snores through the wall connecting their rooms. She was glad that she hadn't managed to wake him up. </p><p>She reached for her glasses before stopping. She had lost Matt's glasses on Haggar's ship. While Pidge hadn't needed them to see, she hated that she had lost that connection to her brother. </p><p>With a sigh, she got up and got dressed. She doubted that she would be going back to sleep anytime soon. She needed to do something to settle back down.</p><p>The hallways were deserted as she made her way to the hangar of the Green Lion and the lab that she and Hunk had created. A familiar growl greeted her as she entered the hangar.</p><p>“Hello, girl.” She placed a hand on the lion's paw. “Did you miss me?”</p><p>She was rewarded with a deep rumble. Pidge chuckled. “Yeah, I missed you, too.”</p><p>She hopped on the lion's paw and leaned back against its leg. “I bet no one gave you proper attention while I was gone, did they?”</p><p>Green gave another rumble.</p><p>“Thought so,” Pidge said, patting the paw underneath her. </p><p>She sat and communed with her lion for a long time. The remnants of the nightmare were fading though she wasn't ready to try sleep again just yet. She gave Green's paw another pat before hopping down. “Well, girl, better try to get some work done.”</p><p>She sat down at her work station. She opened a program that she and Hunk had been working on prior to her capture. She quickly noted the changes that he had made. What few of them there were.</p><p>She thought that he would have made more progress. A glance at his side of the lab had a few half-made gadgets. Most of them had been there before she had left and, like their program, showed very little progress.</p><p>“Oh, Hunk,” she murmured. </p><p>What had he gone through while she was gone?</p><p>Behind her, Green emitted a concerned growl. Pidge spun in her chair to face her lion. “It's okay, girl.”</p><p>The lion's eyes flashed for a moment before settling into a steady glow. Taking it as a sign that Green was reassured, Pidge turned back to her computer. She began scanning the code.</p><p>“Double modulation,” she muttered as her fingers began to fly across the keyboard. “Come on, Hunk. We've talked about this.”</p><p>She lost herself in the program. She kept writing and editing and re-editing code, trying to get the program to work. With a sigh she finally sat back and realized that she had just a little while before the others would expect her up for breakfast.</p><p>Pidge saved the program. “Well, good night, girl.”</p><p>The glow in the lion's eyes faded as it appeared to settle in for the rest of the night. Pidge turned off the lights and headed back to her room. Hopefully to a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night Pidge woke up to large hands shaking her by the shoulders. She shoved the figure off of her in her panic. She was still waking up when she recognized the sound of Hunk's muffled swearing.</p><p>“Hunk?” She sat up on the side of her bed. “What are you doing in my room?”</p><p>“Christ, I think you may have broken my nose,” he said through his hands as they covered his face.</p><p>“Here, let me see,” Pidge said, activating the lights.</p><p>She was relieved to see that there wasn't any blood pouring from his face, making a broken blood less likely. She had elbowed Matt in the face when they were younger and his nose had bled like a faucet. She reached for Hunk's face but he jerked away.</p><p>“Let me see, Hunk.”</p><p>He managed to glare at her as she gently pried his hands from his face. His nose was definitely swollen and his eyes were still watering. But there wasn't any blood.</p><p>“I need to touch you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She gently ran her hands over his cheeks. He closed his eyes as her fingers neared his nose. As gently as she could, she felt for the alignment of the bones.</p><p>“It doesn't feel broken,” she told him, withdrawing her hands. “But you may have a wicked black eye tomorrow.”</p><p>“Great,” Hunk muttered as he slumped against the wall opposite her bed. </p><p>“What are you doing in my room anyway?”</p><p>“I heard you crying out. When you didn't answer the door, I let myself in. I then tried to wake you up.” He shrugged. “You know the rest.”</p><p>“I'm so sorry, Hunk.”</p><p>“It's okay. Probably should have found another way to wake you up.” He studied her for a moment. “What were you dreaming about?”</p><p>Pidge picked nervously at the edge of her blanket. “I don't remember.”</p><p>Hunk reached across and took her hand. “It's okay, Pidge. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”</p><p>She made herself look up at him. “I really don't remember, Hunk.”</p><p>He sighed. “Okay.”</p><p>“You probably should get some ice on that nose.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.” He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. “Try to get some sleep, Pidge.”</p><p>She nodded. “Good night, Hunk.”</p><p>“Good night, Pidge.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gees, Hunk, what happened to you?” Lance cried as he sat down to breakfast the next morning. </p><p>The big guy blushed as he placed a plate of muffins on the table. “Late night accident.”</p><p>“Late night accident?” Lance echoed. He looked from Hunk to Pidge and back. “Is that what we're calling it now?”</p><p>“Lance, knock it off,” Shiro ordered. </p><p>Lance gave a huff and grabbed a muffin.</p><p>“We could put you in a healing pod,” Coran offered. “A few doboshes and you're good as new.”</p><p>“No, thanks,” Hunk said, taking a bite of his muffin. “I'm good.”</p><p>The team settled into breakfast. Conversation devolved into compliments on Hunk's cooking, suggestions for the next meal and requests for various breakfast items. Shiro announced the schedule for the day which included a session in the training room.</p><p>Pidge picked at her muffin. She knew that she should be hungry but she didn't have much of an appetite. She flinched when she felt Hunk place a hand on her thigh.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” he asked softly, trying not to draw the attention of the others.</p><p>“Fine. Just not hungry.” She put her mostly untouched muffin on his plate. “I'll see you at practice.”</p><p>“Pidge!” he hissed, still trying to keep his voice down.</p><p>She stood up, knocking his hand from her leg. “I'll be in the lab.”</p><p>She didn't look at him as she left the table, carrying her dishes into the kitchen. Hunk watched her. A growing sensation of worry settled in his stomach.</p><p>“Trouble in paradise, Hunk?' Lance asked with a wide grin.</p><p>Hunk froze for a moment before he chunked Pidge's uneaten muffin at the Red Paladin's head. “Jealous, Lance?”</p><p>“Aw, man, not the hair!” Lance whined as he tried to get crumbs out of his hair.</p><p>“Is this the beginning of another food fight?” Allura asked, picking up her muffin.</p><p>Shiro gently pushed her arm and muffin back down. “No, we're not having another food fight.” He glared at Lance and at Hunk to make sure that he was understood. </p><p>“Right,” Hunk said.</p><p>“Sure thing, Shiro,” Lance said. He gave Hunk an evil look before returning to eating his breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pidge paused once she was inside the lab. She gave her computer a long look but she didn't think that she would actually get any real work done. She was still debating on what to do when she heard a familiar growl.</p>
<p>“Hey, girl,” she greeted. </p>
<p>She made her way to the back of the lab to the Green Lion. She hopped on the Lion's paw and settled against its leg. She smiled as the Lion began to purr.</p>
<p>But her smile disappeared as her mind drifted to the nightmares that had been plaguing her since her return. Most of the time she was back on Haggar's ship, strapped helplessly to the table. Her fingers twitched, remembering the pain as the witch's magic coursed through her.</p>
<p>She didn't know why they were chosen to be the new Paladins. She had no idea how they were able to acess quintessence and bond with their Lions. She had simply accepted it as weird Altean magic and moved on.</p>
<p>But that wasn't like her.</p>
<p>She questioned everything. She always wanted to know more, wanted to know why. Her mother said that one of her first words was “why?” right after “no” and “mama”.</p>
<p>So why had she been so eager to accept her place as the Green Paladin?</p>
<p><em>'Because you wanted to be special,'</em> a snide voice inside her said. <em>'So ready to be more than Matt's little sister. To be more than Commander Holt's mousy daughter.'</em></p>
<p>She curled tighter against the Green Lion's leg. Was it true?</p>
<p>She hadn't had any friends in middle school. And she was so focused on finding her father and brother that she didn't even bother trying to make any at the Garrison. If she wasn't a Paladin, would she even have friends now?</p>
<p>
  <em>'This is the only special thing about you. And you can be replaced so easily. Just look at Keith.'</em>
</p>
<p>She wasn't the best pilot. She readily admitted that. But she was getting better. She loved flying.</p>
<p>But maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe the team would be better off without her. Maybe there was someone better to fly the Green Lion.</p>
<p>Someone who would be a better Paladin.</p>
<p>The Green Lion suddenly growled, pulling Pidge from her thoughts. <br/>“Hey, girl,” Pidge said. “What's wrong?”</p>
<p>She gasped as she felt a sense of warmth and comfort surge through her from her Lion. She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to cry. “Thanks, Green.”</p>
<p>She managed to laugh at the Lion's answering rumble. She gave its leg a pat. “I'm good. I promise.”</p>
<p>She heard the doors opened. She looked up to see Hunk enter the lab. She smiled when she saw him put a plate of peanut butter cookies on her station.</p>
<p>“I thought you might want a snack later,” he said.</p>
<p>Pidge hopped down and walked over to her boyfriend. “Thanks, Hunk. That's really sweet.”</p>
<p>She smiled as he blushed. </p>
<p>“Well, you didn't eat a lot at breakfast and we've got combat practice coming up,” he said.</p>
<p>She glanced at the clock. “Yeah, we should probably head that way.”</p>
<p>She went to leave but he grabbed her hand, stopping her. </p>
<p>“You're okay, aren't you, Pidge?” He frowned as he studied her face. “You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she said quickly. She plastered a smile on her face. “I'm fine, Hunk. Really.”</p>
<p>She pressed a kiss to his cheek and left the lab. She missed the worried look on his face as he watched her go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[All standard disclaimers apply.]</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let's do this,” Lance said, raising his sniper rifle. </p><p>Pidge tried to ignore the bead of sweat that ran down her back as she activated her bayard. Beside her, Hunk did the same. With a grunt, he settled the big gun against his hip.</p><p>The first wave of practice drones appeared. Lance and Hunk began taking them out, leaving Pidge to care of the ones that managed to get through. So far they were managing the drones pretty easily.</p><p>“Good job,” Shiro said once they defeated all of the drones. He and Allura were watching the trio from across the room. “We're going to advance to the next level and see how you do.”</p><p>“Oh, wonderful,” Hunk muttered.</p><p>“Get ready,” Allura called. “Computer, next level.”</p><p>More drones appeared. This time more were able to get past Lance and Hunk, leaving it to Pidge to take them out before they got to the trio. She was able to destroy each drone with her bayard but it was close a couple of times. She was panting by the time the last drone disappeared.</p><p>Shiro allowed them to breathe for a second before announcing that they were going on to the next level in the training program.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Lance grumbled. His bayard transformed from his sniper rifle into his blaster. “We just barely got through that last level.”</p><p>“I guess we're going to keep going until we don't make it,” Hunk said. “Which, you know, is just great.”</p><p>“Next level,” Allura announced.</p><p>Lance cursed under his breath in Spanish as he raised his rifle to his shoulder. Hunk shifted his stance as he got ready for the next onslaught. Pidge took a deep breath.</p><p>A sea of drones materialized. Lance and Hunk fired rapidly, taking out as many as they could. But there were just too many. </p><p>Pidge sliced through wave after wave of drones. But as soon as she took out one group, another appeared. She was quickly get overwhelmed.</p><p>She took a hit to her right shoulder, soon followed by another hit to her left hip. She dropped to a knee as she cried out in pain. She was then hit in the chest. </p><p>Suddenly she was back on Snewo. She was backed against the wall as the sentry drones poured in.</p><p>“Not again,” she rasped as she struggled to her feet.</p><p>She tore through the drones. She ignored the pain as she took hit after hit as she fought her way ahead, leaving Hunk and Lance behind. </p><p>“Pidge! What are you doing!” Lance cried. He transformed his bayard back into a sniper rifle. He began to take out the drones closest to her.</p><p>“Allura, stop the program!” Hunk shouted as he tried to get to Pidge.</p><p>“Computer, stop the simulation!” Allura ordered. “Stop the program!”</p><p>The drones froze before disappearing. However, Pidge kept fighting. She was taking on enemies that only she could see.</p><p>“Pidge, stop!” Hunk grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him.</p><p>Her eyes were frenzied as she jabbed her bayard at him. Hunk scrambled backwards. He tripped over his feet and fell back. He watched in horror as Pidge moved to strike him with her bayard.</p><p>Lance suddenly put his bayard as a shield between Hunk and Pidge. “Pidge, stop! What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>She growled as she pushed her bayard against the shield. Lance made a grunt of effort before shoving her away. Lance risked a quick glance at Hunk. “You okay, man?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>Pidge attacked again, making Lance block her again with his shield. “Jesus, Hunk, what did you do to make her so mad?”</p><p>“I have no idea.”</p><p>“Pidge, snap out of it,” Lance growled.</p><p>“You're not taking me again,” she said. “Not ever again.”</p><p>“What?” Lance frowned as he met the crazed gaze of his teammate. “Pidge, you aren't making any sense!”</p><p>Shiro suddenly appeared behind Pidge. His artificial hand glowed as he brought it down on the back of her neck. Pidge gasped before her eyes closed and she suddenly collapsed. Shiro caught her before she hit the floor.</p><p>“Okay, what the hell was that!” Lance demanded.</p><p>Shiro frowned as he looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. “I think a lot more happened to Pidge than what she told us.”</p><p>“Let's get her to the infirmary,” Allura said. “We may learn more there.”</p><p>Hunk managed to get to his feet. He noticed Pidge's bayard lying on the floor. He picked it up before following the others out of the training room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[All standard disclaimers apply.]</p><p> </p><p>Coran had a cot ready in the infirmary. Shiro gently placed the still unconscious Pidge on the bed. Hunk sat in a nearby chair as Coran and Allura did some preliminary scans.</p><p>Shiro came to stand beside Hunk. “She's tough,” he said. “She's going to be okay.”</p><p>Hunk wanted to ask the older man how he was so sure when Coran and Allura turned away from Pidge's side.</p><p>“The scans all look good,” Coran announced.</p><p>“So what happened back there?” Hunk asked. “That wasn't normal. That wasn't Pidge.”</p><p>“Obviously Pidge has had some kind of episode,” Allura said. “She may have been having what you would call a flashback, reliving some kind of trauma that occurred while she was captured. I fear we won't know more until she wakes up and tells us.”</p><p>“If she tells us,” Hunk said. </p><p>He knew that something had been off with her. He felt guilty that he hadn't pressed harder to find out what it was. The nightmares, her withdrawal from the others and her distance from him were all clues that she was going through something major. </p><p>“Can't we just throw her back in a healing pod?” Lance asked. </p><p>Hunk opened his mouth to yell at the Red Paladin when Allura squeezed his shoulder, stopping him. He slumped back in his chair, allowing the princess to speak.</p><p>“There's nothing physically wrong with Pidge,” she said, “so going back into a healing pod won't help her. There is something wrong with her sawlziel...what you would call her spirit or her soul. We don't have anything in terms of Altean technology that can fix that.”</p><p>“If we did,” Coran said, “we would have cured Zarkon ages ago.”</p><p>“So that's it? She's just broken forever?” Lance asked.</p><p>“She's not broken,” Hunk growled.</p><p>“No, she's not,” Shiro agreed. “But she's going to need time to heal from what happened to her.”</p><p>“I still think the healing pod worth's a try,” Lance said.</p><p>“I want to take her to Olkarion.”</p><p>Hunk could feel the eyes of the others on him as he kept watching Pidge sleep. “If we don't have a way to help Pidge here, maybe Rynor and the Olkari do.”</p><p>“The Olkari are a great people,” Allura said, her tone gentle. “But even they may not have a way to help Pidge. She has experienced a great trauma. It may take a great deal of time for her to heal.”</p><p>Hunk nodded. “I know. But even if they can't help her, the change alone may help. Besides Pidge always wanted to go back and visit. That would be a good excuse for her to go.”</p><p>“I think that that could be managed,” Shiro said. “You and Pidge could go while the rest of us manage things here.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“When Pidge wakes up and if she's willing, you two can go.”</p><p>“Thanks, Shiro.”</p><p>“I think that we should let Number Five rest,” Coran said. </p><p>“Hunk, if you're willing to stay and watch over her?” Allura asked. </p><p>“Of course,” he said readily.</p><p>“We'll check on you two later,” Shiro said. “Call if you need anything.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>As the others began to file out of the room, Hunk heard Lance say, “Man, what do I have to do to get a vacation?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>